


Starry Eyed

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But I guess it's still nsfw, F/M, It's not descriptive at all, Kissing, Nsfw?, Older Connie/Steven, Oneshot, There's sex but like?????, They're adults I swear, fingering?? technically??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you ever kissed Connie Maheswaran was when you were thirteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely loving older Connie/Steven. Anyway, this is just a little drabble about their teenage/adult years.

The first time you ever kissed Connie Maheswaran was when you were thirteen. She had been invited to a party one of her classmates was throwing, but said she would only attend if you tagged along. She didn't know anyone there all that well, so you made a point to be as charismatic as you could. You found yourself sitting in a circle of about eleven other thirteen-year-old's and playing a bottle spinning game you had never heard of. No one bothered to explain the rules, but you slowly started to figure them out as you went along. You were sitting across from Connie when she spun. The bottle pointed towards you and she pressed a peck your your lips. Your cheeks immediately heated up and you didn't talk to her for a week after that, mostly out of embarressment. Things did not return to normal. You kissed Connie a lot more after that night and she would hold your hand when the two of you were together.

When you were fifteen and it was the middle of March and raining, you somehow found yourself laying on your floor with Connie on top of you and her tongue was in your mouth, but you didn't mind and she didn't mind and her body was warm and you let your hands rest on her hips and her lips were soft and everything felt okay. When you finished kissing, her cheeks had turned bright red and her breathing was heavy and your chest felt tight and all you wanted to do was kiss her again. But you didn't and instead you watched movies from your childhood and read your dad's old comic books and everything was okay.

You realized that you loved Connie when you were seventeen. You were with the gems because the Earth was in danger and Yellow Diamond and Peridot and Jasper were causing you trouble. Connie was with you, a sword in her hand, looking far more powerful than she ever had before and you felt your eyes get starry as you fought by her side. She got hurt, not too badly, but you didn't fail to beat yourself up about it. She had gashes up her arms and on her cheeks and you knew that you shouldn't have let her tag along because you knew that you wouldn't be able to protect her forever. She didn't join you in magical missions for years after that and things weren't as okay.

When you were nineteen and it was hot and the gems were out and Connie was back from university for the summer and you were laying on top of her, kissing her with all the desperation and ferocity you could handle, was when you realized that you wanted to marry her. Your hands gripped her hips and she was laughing and tangled her fingers in your hair and telling you that it was too hot for this. But your kept kissing her anyway because you missed her so much and you didn't know how much time you had left with her, so you told her you loved her and she smiled brighter than the sun on that June afternoon and said she loved you too and you kissed her neck because you felt so happy. Suddenly your hands were up her skirt and her skin was smooth so you pushed her skirt up so you could see her underwear and she gasped, but it was a good gasp because she said your name and everything was okay. Better than okay, everything was perfect. She tugged your shirt off of you and your lips smashed together. Her legs wrapped around your waist as your realized that her underwear was gone and your fingers were inside her and the reality of the situation hit you.

 

_Shit_ , you thought.

 

“ _Shit.”_ You said out loud and Connie let out a breathy laugh. You could feel her shoulders shake and her thighs quiver and everything was warm, then hot, and the only sounds you could hear were her breathing and your heart beat in your ears. She buried her face in your neck, her breath hot against your skin and she kissed you there and you held her close. Your breathing was heavy and your were so scared that you'd mess something up, so you over thought and not even the sounds of her little moans made you feel proud. When you were done, she hugged you tight and kissed your cheek. 

 

“Wow.” She said.

 

“Yeah.” You responded. 

 

“That was...”

 

“I know.” 

 

You were quiet for a while, just holding each other and waiting as your heartbeats calmed down. She buried her nose in your hair. You pulled her closer. 

 

“I love you.” She mumbled.

 

“I love you, too.” You responded and everything was quiet again. It was a good quiet. A comfortable silence that left you to your own joyous thoughts. In your thoughts were the beginnings of an idea.

 

“Let's get married.” You said. More silence. This was not the comfortable kind.

 

“Okay.” She said, after a few moments of silence that felt like hours. “Do I get a ring?” You laughed and she laughed and suddenly you were children again, goofing around and not thinking about anything in particular. 

 

“Yeah, I have to find one.” You said and Connie smiled and kissed you and the two of you watched TV until the gems came back and she had to go home. You decided not to tell your families about your engagement until she had the ring to prove it. 

The day you got married was just after you turned twenty. It was August and your wedding was on the beach and your dad cried and the gems hugged you and Garnet kissed your forehead and Mr. Maheswaran shook your hand. During your dance, you fused and you stayed Stevonnie for a little while. It was her parents' first introduction to gem stuff and you think her mother might have fainted. 

School kept you two apart for a while. You had to stay in Beach City with the gems and she had to graduate from college. She called you at least once a week and always came back to see you during the holidays. She asked you what you would do when she finished school and you asked what she meant.

 

“I mean where will we live?” You stared at her.

 

“Won't we live here?” 

 

“Steven,” She started, her voice sounding agitated. “You can't live with the other gems forever. Isn't there any where else in the entire world where your'd rather be?” You were beginning to get mad yourself.

 

“I can't just _leave._ The gems need me. My dad needs me. I don't want to go somewhere else.” Connie looked like she was ready to start shouting at you, but instead calmly handed you a business card from out of her purse. You had never heard of the company before, but you could guess it was something important. 

 

“I got an internship at a company in Keystone, near the university. I was hoping that if all goes well, I'll be offered a job.” You stared at her, then back at the card. 

 

“And you want me to come with you?”

 

“That was the plan.”

 

“Why can't you get a job here?” 

 

“There's nothing for me here.” You sighed

 

“I can't leave.” Connie looked hurt. 

 

“And I can't stay.” You sat in silence for a while, contemplating. This was an awful silence. 

 

“What do we do now?” You asked and she shrugged. 

 

“Everything is complicated right now.” She said and let out a heaving sigh. “Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married.” You knew she was right. You knew that you rushed into things because you were both still children and you were't ready for marriage because you were still working your own lives out. That realization did't stop it from hurting. You could feel tears prick your eyes and you tried your best not to let them spill out. That was until you noticed her shoulders shaking and you realized that she was crying herself. So you hugged her close and shushed her and told her you'd figure it out. It wasn't your best day. 

You did end up working it out. You found an apartment in a little town right between Keystone and Beach City. Her commute was nearly fourty-five minuets and you couldn't help the gems as much as you wanted to, but it was the best you could do. You finally saved up enough money for your honeymoon when you were twenty-two and you went to a little tropical island. Connie liked the hikes, you liked the food. It was a peaceful place. You were happy. 

 


End file.
